Est ce que c'est à deux place?
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: OS bonus tiré de Akatsuki Unleash. Sayuri est pourchassée par le pire ennemi qui soit et sa seule chance de lui échapper et d'avoir la paix se trouve être la salle de bain - seule pièce munie d'un verrou. Cependant, dans la précipitation, elle n'a pas remarqué que son blondin de partenaire venait tout juste d'y pénétrer. (je ne connais rien aux ratings - réécris)
1. Chapter 1

**Extrait Bonus de Akatsuki Unleash:** Sayuri est pourchassée par le pire ennemi qui soit et sa seule chance de lui échapper et d'avoir la paix se trouve être la salle de bain - seule pièce munie d'un verrou. Cependant, dans la précipitation, elle n'a pas remarqué que son blondin de partenaire venait tout juste d'y pénétrer.

**Corrigé et réécris just for fun~**

**Concernant le titre: **Une phrase toute bête que j'ai entendu il y a longtemps dans une cassette vidéo des aventures de Casper quand celui-ci, blasé de l'idiotie de sa camarade de classe, se tourne vers son rival au chapeau pour lui demander "est-ce que c'est à deux places?" et se cacher tous les deux en-dessous pour se cacher de l'idiotie de Bulle - oui, je me souviens des trucs les plus bizarres (y)

* * *

><p><strong>Est-ce que c'est à deux places ?<strong>

La kunoichi courait à travers les couloirs du repère. Bien qu'elle courait depuis un moment et que le souffle commençait à lui manquer, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, continuant de fuir à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs tortueux du repère. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Derrière elle se trouvait le pire cauchemar des membres de l'organisation. Derrière elle se trouvait le seul être capable de faire fuir les pires nukenins de rang S : Tobi.

Ce dernier, pour x raison, avait visiblement décidé de délaissé son immortel partenaire au « profit » de la cadette du groupe, choisissant d'ennuyer cette dernière au possible. C'était comme s'il s'était directement réveillé ce jour-là avec la ferme intention de l'empêcher de travailler convenablement ses recherches médicales. Quelle plaie.

La kunoichi n'avait rien contre l'homme masqué. Après tout, son tempérament gentil, timide et généreux malgré son nouveau statut de nukenin faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'agréable qui appréciait discuter avec ses désormais camarades. Néanmoins, discuter ne signifiait pas non plus qu'elle appréciait les milles interrogations du brun au masque qui enchainait les questions sans même attendre d'en obtenir la moindre réponse. De plus, son côté maladroit lui avait valu de perdre quelque produits assez couteux. C'est donc exaspérée et désespérée que la violette avait courageusement prit la fuite… avant que le masqué ne se mette à la suivre, continuant de la harceler tout en prenant cela pour un jeu.

Après une course qui lui sembla éternelle, Sayuri arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle bouscula celle-ci pour entrer, prenant soin de claquer la porte sur ses pas puis fonça sans tarder vers l'autre salle: la salle de bain. Après tout, c'était la seule pièce bénéficiant d'un cadenas et elle savait que, même si son poursuivant était collant, il ne la suivrait pas jusque là-bas. Enfin… pas si elle verrouillait derrière elle. Arrivée dans la petite pièce, elle referma la porte à double tour et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci avec un lourd soupir, reprenant haleine peu à peu.

Bien sûr, dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas remarquée lors de son entrée dans la chambre que quelqu'un avait tout juste pénétré dans la salle et que ce quelqu'un n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de verrouiller derrière lui pour espérer se laver tranquillement.

–Un problème, Sayu'-chan?

Surprise, l'interpellée releva la tête, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur et ses grands yeux verts ne tardèrent pas à repérer Deidara… qui se trouvait en fait tout juste devant elle, la scrutant visiblement avec curiosité, son haut un peu soulevé. Apparemment, il avait été sur le point de se déshabiller à son arrivée…

Elle se sentit piquer un fard, gênée et honteuse d'être ainsi entrée sans même vérifier que la salle était libre tandis que son coeur manquait un battement en apercevant la tenue de son partenaire.

–Je… Tobi me colle de trop... répondit-elle finalement en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, l'observant timidement en s'évertuant à ne regarder que son visage.

–Alors tu préfères me coller moi au lieu de rester avec lui, hm, déduit-il avec un sourire narquois, croisant les bras sur son torse à moitié découvert.

Elle rougit davantage à l'accusation et baissa les yeux, cherchant quoi dire, triturant ses mains dans un geste nerveux.

–Ah... M-mais non! Bégaya-t-elle, désormais aussi rouge que possible. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne pensais pas que tu... Enfin… Quand Tobi me poursuit je viens toujours me cacher ici...

Devant elle, le sourire de Deidara se fit plus doux bien que toujours amusé par ses réactions qu'il trouvait distrayantes et adorables.

–Eh, je blaguais, tu sais, souffla-t-il, adoucit en se penchant pour être à son niveau. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir supporter ce crétin alors je ne vais pas te reprocher d'être venue chercher un refuge… Même si le moment n'est pas le mieux choisit, hm.

Evidemment, elle devina à ses paroles qu'il avait été sur le point de se laver avant sa brusque arrivée et elle lui adressa un regard désolé auquel il répondit d'un gentil soupir, penchant la tête de côté comme s'il était pensif.

–Bon, ce n'est pas grave, hm. Je vais faire autrement alors ne te donne pas la peine de partir supporter cet idiot, je t'offre l'hospitalité.

Intriguée et surprise, Sayuri suivait le blond du regard, ce dernier se redressant pour se diriger vers la sorte d'onsen miniature qui prenait place au fond de la pièce. Tranquillement, vérifia la température de l'eau en y trempant une main et un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres tandis que la violette clignait des paupières. Il ne comptait tout de même pas… ?

Eh bien si. Devant ses grands yeux ébahis, le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller – enfin, termina de se déshabiller plutôt. Déposant tour à tour ses vêtements sur une commode proche du bassin.

–Euh… Dei'kun… ? Commença-t-elle, incertaine avant de finalement cacher son visage dans ses mains.

–Eh, c'est bon, je ne suis pas nu, hm, s'amusa ce dernier avec un petit rire.

Timidement, elle écarta ses doigts remarquant que, en effet, ce dernier avait gardé son sous-vêtement. Moui, enfin c'était quand même un peu gênant de le voir si peu vêtu mais, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois vu qu'il arrivait à ce dernier de dormir dans une tenue similaire et vu qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, elle avait déjà eu le loisir de le voir ainsi – et donc de rougir autant.

Le blond entra nonchalamment dans l'eau chaude sans plus de cérémonie, tandis que la violette décida de se détourner de cette vision toutefois très peu déplaisante préféra jeter un coup d'oeil par la serrure, histoire savoir si le masqué était toujours à ses trousses.

–Tobi ne te lâchera pas comme ça, crois-moi, l'avertit Deidara alors qu'elle remarquait son poursuivant assis sur son lit, lui faisant de grands signes des bras.

Bon, visiblement ce dernier savait qu'elle le surveillait via la serrure... Elle n'était pas prête d'être tranquille.

A kunoichi soupira finalement. Que pouvait-elle bien faire?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de supporter Tobi pour l'instant. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment harcelé de question et le fait qu'il ait brisé quelques-uns de ses produits l'ennuyait tout de même beaucoup. Et puis, à tous les coups, il trouverait le moyen de revenir l'embêter – même involontairement- en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle manquait d'entrainement.

Tobi avait le chic de dire les quatre vérités à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Sayuri ne savait pas vraiment s'il faisait ça de façon volontaire ou non mais c'était tout de même assez vexant. De plus, elle savait à peu près ce qu'il devait avoir en tête pour l'instant alors elle jugeait préférable de l'éviter le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que Deidara et elle s'en aillent enfin du repère pour n'importe quelle raison.

Se détournant de la porte contre laquelle elle se tenait toujours adossée, elle jeta un regard vers le blond. Ce dernier avait clos ses paupières et se reposait, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés eux-mêmes posés sur le rebord de la large baignoire. Ainsi posté, le jeune homme avait un air paisible plaisant au regard et tirant de légères rougeurs à sa partenaire. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de le voir aussi détendu…

En le voyait aussi serein, la violette eut envie d'en faire autant. Après tout, les courses-poursuites avec Tobi n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant et l'appel de l'eau chaude et apaisante était bien trop fort pour qu'elle parvienne à y résister.

Cédant donc, Sayuri ôta finalement ses vêtements avec une lenteur hésitante et timide, gardant uniquement ses sous-vêtements qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas du genre provoquant. Ils étaient de coupe simple et de couleur unie banche, seulement décorés de nœuds décoratifs sur les côtés.

Une fois dévêtue, elle entra dans l'eau agréablement chaude pour s'assoir en face de son partenaire en espérant ne pas perturber la sérénité de ce dernier qui, surprit de sentir l'eau remuer, ouvrit d'abord un œil curieux puis le second avec un étonnement non masqué en la regardant.

–Excuse-moi, je squatte, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide en s'installant convenablement.

–Euh vas-y..., ne put que dire l'artiste trop surprit dont les pupilles bleues toisaient ses courbes douces sans vraiment en être conscient.

C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver dans une telle tenue et dans un tel endroit avec le blond mais puisqu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en général, la cadette de l'organisation espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de profiter elle aussi de l'instant pour se détendre un peu.

Les joues de son voisin avaient gagné une couleur un peu plus rose et ses yeux bleus profonds se détachèrent finalement d'elle pour regarder vivement ailleurs - ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la kunoichi.

–... Ca ne va pas Dei-kun ? L'interrogea-t-elle, le ton curieux et inquiet.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse, réalisant qu'elle venait de lui adresser la parole.

–Hein ? Euh si, ça va… Pourquoi cette question hm ?

Haussant un sourcil anxieux, Sayuri pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

–Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Tu ne veux pas que je t'examine ?

Elle avança une main fine et claire vers son front, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Les joues du jeune homme regagnèrent finalement une teinte plutôt normale et il baissa les yeux un instant, ses lèvres laissant s'échapper un léger soupir.

–Non merci…, répliqua-t-il avec douceur, le regard étrangement… peiné ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai Sayu-chan…

La fin de sa phrase fut presque inaudible tandis qu'il plaçait secrètement sa main droite sur son torse, du côté de son cœur dont les battements s'étaient peu à peu accélérés. Lentement, la main sur son front s'écarta, la kunoichi l'observant avec surprise avant de détourner finalement la tête en comprenant que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas en dire plus.

A vrai dire, le fait qu'il lui cache quelque chose la peinait. Elle n'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas affiché une moue aussi perdue… C'était vraiment inhabituel et c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait.

–Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui Dei-kun..., souffla-t-elle finalement. Si ça ne va pas tu sais, tu peux m'en parler... On est... partenaires quand même…

Elle avait hésité à remplacer « partenaires » par « amis » mais s'était ravisée au dernier moment, hésitant quant à la meilleure façon d'interprété leur relation. Peut-être que, contrairement à elle, il ne la voyait vraiment que comme une camarade…

–Je sais…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais elle devinait qu'il était sincère. Son regard bleuté était navré mais fixé sur un point invisible. Inquiète, Sayuri reposa sa tête sur ses bras accoudés au rebord, se demandant la raison pour laquelle le blond se morfondait ainsi.

_Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal… ?_

–Eh, Sayu'-chan…

Surprise de l'entendre à nouveau, l'interpellée se tourna vers Deidara qui, d'un simple petit mouvement de la main, l'éclaboussa un peu, suffisamment pour lui tremper le visage et la tirer de sa torpeur.

–'Fais pas cette tête, ça me déprime de te voir comme ça, lui dit-il avec un sourire adouci. Souri, hm.

D'abord étonnée, la violette reprit vite ses esprits, essuyant d'abord ses yeux sur lesquels s'écoulaient quelques gouttes gênantes.

–C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de lui rendre la pareille.

–Attends... Tu ne viendrais pas de me tirer la langue, là, par hasard? Interrogea-t-il, essuyant d'un revers de main son front et ses yeux qui s'étaient de nouveau posés sur elle en prenant un ton accusateur.

Elle sourit malgré tout, ravie de le voir de nouveau ainsi.

–A ton avis ? Contra-t-elle en retour, réitérant son geste avec joie.

Et, sans prévenir, il l'aspergea de nouveau, avec une vague toutefois plus grande et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Protestant faiblement en se pressant autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le bord, elle n'échappa pas à « l'attaque » et, une fois bien trempée, y répondit en contre-attaquant avec plusieurs flots plus ou moins abondants. A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Après quelques joyeuses petites minutes à batailler gentiment de la sorte, Deidara sortit le grand jeu, désireux de gagner cette bataille. Il forma une petite bombe d'argile en forme de poisson de charge minime et la lança de son côté sans scrupules sous le regard horrifié de la kunoichi. Une vague imposante la prit d'assaut sous le regard moqueur et le sourire triomphant de son partenaire.

–T-Tu triches ! S'exclama-t-elle en écartant des mèches dégoulinantes de son visage fin, reprenant son souffle.

–Il n'y a pas de règles, que je sache, hm, répondit nonchalamment Deidara avec un haussement d'épaule.

A son annonce, la violette afficha une moue boudeuse avant de finalement décider de jouer sur ses paroles.

–D'accord, dans ce cas… Suiton: vague déferlante!

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent de surprise.

–Ah non !

Trop tard. Toute l'eau du bassin se rua sur lui et noya à moitié le reste de la salle. Après un instant, le blond se redressa, tout aussi trempé qu'elle, reprenant lui aussi haleine. Son regard était porté sur la violette, une lueur étrange luisant dans ses yeux bleus quelle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

_Oups, j'en ai peut-être fais un peu trop..._

–Euh... Dei-kun...? Est-ce que ça v-

–Alors toi...! La coupa la blond avec un sourire joueur qui, bizarrement, ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Et il revint à la charge, décidé à être le vainqueur de leurs « affrontements ». S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur lui, c'était bien qu'il était du genre à vouloir la victoire à tous les coups.

Les minutes défilèrent. La bataille avait continuée encore quelques temps et, après ces quelques instants de lutte vaillante, les deux nukenins se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre dans le bassin désormais complètement vide. Sayuri était étendue sur le dos au fond de la cuve et ses mains étaient retenues de chaque part de son visage par le blond qui, lui, se trouvait fièrement assit à califourchon sur son estomac.

–OK... Tu as gagné, admit-elle essoufflée.

–Et… ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre avec un sourire fier, néanmoins dans le même état qu'elle, son torse nu se gonflant rapidement sous son souffle accéléré.

–…Et c'est toi... le plus fort, compléta-t-elle finalement sous le regard insistant de son partenaire.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, secondes qui se changèrent en minutes, s'observant silencieusement, leur visage proches car le blond se trouvait penché légèrement sur elle sans réellement sembler s'en rendre compte. Pour une fois la violette ne rougissait pas. A vrai dire, elle n'y songeait même pas, car trop occupée à détailler du regard le visage bien tracé du jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le bleu de ses yeux était si profond. Ni à quel point ses lèvres tendres semblaient si douces et tentantes…

Après un instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité, le blond se releva finalement, puis l'aida à en faire autant non sans en savourer sa victoire précédente.

–Soumise va, lui souffla-t-il en ricanant une fois celle-ci relevée.

–Parfois il est plus sage de savoir s'avouer vaincu, répondit-elle dans un murmure, le regard brillant lié au sien.

Ils sortirent enfin du bassin, Sayuri effectuant des mudras pour débarrasser le sol de toute son eau à l'aide d'une technique Suiton, tandis que Deidara se saisissait d'une de ses serviettes pour commencer à essuyer sa chevelure bonde détachée. De son côté, une fois « le ménage fait », la kunoichi s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé les siennes dans sa chambre d'un air dépité.

_En même temps… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu d'aller me laver maintenant_, se souvint-elle alors en revoyant la course-poursuite qui était responsable de sa présence ici. _Quelle idiote je fais…_

Ses songes furent toutefois interrompus lorsqu'un long tissu sec vint se poser sur ses épaules, couvrant son corps.

Sayuri se retourna, surprise, pour se retrouver directement face au blond qui 'observait tranquillement et calmement dans un silence intrigant. Sans un mot, le jeune homme saisit les deux extrémités de la serviette sur ses épaules et les rapprocha doucement de sorte à venir couvrir aussi sa poitrine tout en l'attirant délicatement à lui. Les grands yeux émeraude se levèrent pour rencontrer les pupilles azur, tandis qu'il baissait peu à peu son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres frôlant progressivement les siennes alors que leurs pupilles se fermaient.

Alors qu'elles se touchaient enfin et commençaient à se presser avec tendresse, leurs corps se rapprochant sensiblement, une voix musicale et joyeuse venant briser l'instant parut depuis l'extérieur:

–Sayuri-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans la salle de bain? T'en mets du temps à sortir ! T'es avec quelqu'un ?

Sursautant, Deidara et Sayuri s'écartèrent aussitôt, rompant leur baiser pourtant à peine commencé tandis que le masqué reprenait d'une voix qu'elle jurerait amusée:

–C'est le senpai qui est avec toi ? Vous faites quoi tous les deux tout seuls dans la salle de bain ? Je vous ai entendu faire du bruit. Tout va bien ?

Le blond lança discrètement un coup d'œil à la violette. Celle-ci avait pris un teint rouge pivoine sous les paroles du masqué et s'obstinait désormais à regarder la porte avec hésitation.

Il comprit évidement que, pour cette fois, c'était fichu. Il ne pourrait pas tenter d'aller plus loin avec sa partenaire pour le moment mais, comme il était patient, il décida d'attendre encore un peu, même si la perspective que ce soit Tobi qui les ait interrompu l'exaspérait fortement - voire l'énervait d'un point indescriptible. Il serait bien tenté d'aller l'accueillir à coup d'argile explosif tien.

Après un dernier regard silencieux qu'ils s'échangèrent : l'une rougissante et l'autre ennuyé d'avoir été ainsi interrompu. Il aurait vraiment souhaité montré à sa partenaire la raison de son comportement étrange qu'il avait eu plus tôt mais bon, il finirait bien par trouver un autre moment propice où ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Il restait confiant.

–Vas-y, lui glissa-t-il en lui indiquant la porte d'un regard. Il serait bien capable d'aller crier ça dans tout le repère, hm.

Elle acquiesça finalement en se mordant la lèvre et, avant qu'elle n'ouvre le battant, il déposa sans prévenir un simple baiser sur sa joue avant de la pousser gentiment à l'extérieur avec ses vêtements sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il put l'entendre trouver le prétexte qu'elle doive s'habiller pour qu'il la laisse un peu et un petit sourire toutefois ravie, prit place sur le visage du blond.

–Bientôt Sayu'... Tu sauras tout très bientôt...


	2. Petit message

Vu que je suis de nouveau dans ma "période Naruto", j'en profite pour réécrire quelques-uns de mes vieux One Shot vu que c'est dans cet univers que j'ai commencé à poster sur ce site il y a quelques années maintenant *petite larme à l'oeil*.

D'ailleurs, en plus de réécrire Akatsuki Unleash j'ai commencé une autre fiction que j'hésite encore à mettre sur le site (disons que j'ai peur de laisser une nouvelle histoire inachevée comme Changer pour lui... xP)

Sinon, j'aimerais me relancer dans l'écriture de One Shot mettant en scène au moins un membre de l'Akatsuki mais, pour le moment je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration... Si vous avez des idées de pairing ou d'intrigue à me soumettre, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis preneuse :3


End file.
